


Of Distant Glances and Close Encounters

by LeandraLocke



Series: Of Vulcan Love and Human Logic [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, matchmaker!McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraLocke/pseuds/LeandraLocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two friends discover deeper feelings for another but can't seem to sort it out? The tale told through McCoy's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Distant Glances and Close Encounters

It all started after that incident in the ruins. Well, okay, that wasn't entirely true. It had probably started when Jim and Spock had officially begun working together as captain and first officer. Or maybe even the day Spock had gotten Jim suspended for cheating, Leonard wasn't so sure there, and the question was a rather philosophical one. It had definitely started to _change_ after the incident in which Spock and Jim had been trapped in a tight chamber in some thousand year old ruins. 

At first he had thought the looks and occasional nods over the distance of a crowded room had been purely friendly gestures of recognition – of a shared experience that had caused captain and first officer to bond some more; one saving the life of the other or otherwise helping through a somewhat desperate situation. Leonard had had reason to suspect something must have happened after Jim had been rather close-lipped about the hours he, Spock and three other crew members had been trapped (the latter in a different chamber, however). Leonard had known Jim long enough to know that his friend wasn't always as tough as he pretended to be, though that suspicion had never been proven by concrete facts or even a confession on Jim's part. So it was only logical – and he'd be damned if he ever admitted to having thought the word – to conclude the increased level of closeness between the two had been caused by something they had experienced together, then. 

What astonished him slightly was the fact that, even weeks after the incident, those looks didn't decrease. Instead, they became more frequent, and it wasn't until Leonard caught Jim staring at Spock for nearly a minute or so, only to look away as soon as the Vulcan turned to meet the captain's gaze, when Leonard started to suspect that this was about more than just two people becoming friends and having supported each other in a difficult situation. 

He had almost spilled his coffee when his brain had made the connection. 

Leonard wasn't appalled by the idea – heck, he'd been witness to the marriage of two fellow cadets, two male cadets, and had spent parts of his childhood at his aunt's who lived with a woman. In his own personal environment but also the society he grew up in, unlike some other cultures he had learned of, same-sex relationships had been regarded as normal as those between a man and a woman for centuries. Yet, he was utterly surprised at the realization, if not even shocked, not only because he had always believed Jim to be the worst kind of ladies' man he had ever encountered but also for the fact that, based on his admittedly rather limited knowledge of the Vulcan culture, he could simply not imagine Spock with a man. Alright, so he also had had a hard time imagining him with a woman, Nyota Uhura, back until half a year ago – not that he actively _had_ imagined them together (he also made a mental note never to utter or think 'hard time' and Spock doing ANYthing in that context ever again) – but Spock and Jim? He was inclined to call them in for a full medical to rule out the possibility of some drug or radiation or other outer influences, but then dismissed the thought, realizing he was being silly. 

Maybe he was just reading more into it than there was. After all, he and Jim also often exchanged looks, though it was mostly Jim grinning at him and Leonard rolling his eyes, not some longing glances and then quickly looking away like a shy teenager. Then again, that in itself was quite uncharacteristic of Jim; he had never hid his interest in someone before and had been quite blunt in every possible strategy of flirting. In their now almost five years of friendship, Leonard had had more occasions to observe that behavior than he would have liked. So how exactly did that fit into the picture? 

It was one of those very, very rare and very brief moments in which Leonard almost regretted not being a woman. Girls were good at sharing their feelings and asking their friends openly about theirs, but guys, especially if one of them was James T. Kirk, just didn't, and he could already imagine how it would proceed. 

_'So Jim, I meant to ask you. What's with the puppy-eyes you're giving the pointy-eared bastard all the time?'_

_'Puppy-what? Bones, what the hell are you talking about?'_

Also, in his mind Jim was saying this with that rather high-pitched tone of his that he always spoke in when caught lying. Surprisingly that meant Leonard was already pretty convinced on the reason why. 

It occurred to him then (after having pondered this for at least an hour even though he should be going through some medical files in detail and not just staring at them blankly) that it actually was none of his business. If only… Damn! He'd never admit it, but he was simply too curious. 

It seemed almost like a twist of fate when the first patient he received that day was Uhura (coming to him because she had twisted her ankle slightly while working out), but Leonard found himself unable to come up with any question during the whole examination (which he tried to draw out for that reason). No, dragging Uhura into this, into speculation about her ex-lover's possible… whatever this was, might not be such a good idea. 

"Okay Doctor, ask." 

He looked at her, slightly befuddled. 

Uhura chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You've been looking at me as if I either have a huge spot on the tip of my nose or as if you want to ask me something. So ask." 

_Damn women and their damn intuition!_ Leonard cleared his throat and turned to take a hypo and draw it up with a mild analgetic. 

"Well, I've just been wondering… You and Spock broke up about half a year ago, right? I never knew why." That sounded inconspicuous enough. 

"Oh," Uhura said, smiling slightly... which turned into an almost mischievous grin. "Did Kirk put you up to this?"

Leonard tried to hide his surprise and looked down at the hypo. "Why would Jim put me up to this?" 

"I don't know," she replied innocently and considered him for a moment, her big brown eyes slightly narrowed. "You tell me?" 

He made another mental note about never asking a woman for advice or information again. He simply couldn't handle their mind games. 

Uhura's features softened then and she gave him a warmer smile as she brushed one strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay. I suppose Spock and I just had different expectations and long-term goals for a relationship. At the beginning, it all seemed exciting and fascinating. In a way also very romantic. To overcome our differences and find a way to communicate and make everything work. But…" She shrugged. "Just the way it goes. In the end you often find you're simply not meant to be." 

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," he said, mentally already thinking at least ten steps ahead to all the possible implications and consequences this could have for Jim.

"Don't worry too much," Uhura said and laid a hand on his lower arm to pat it briefly. "They'll figure it out eventually."

"Who?" Leonard asked, playing dumb and knowing damn well he was failing. 

Uhura only smirked knowingly. "Now if you don't mind giving me that hypo. My shift starts in forty minutes and I still need to get changed." 

As he finished her treatment, Leonard wondered why the hell nobody had unraveled the mystery of the female brain yet. Maybe because it'd take more than one lifetime to do so. Nonetheless he knew women rarely erred when it came to questions of the heart. Maybe his suspicions hadn't been so far-fetched after all. 

-x-x-

It had started with the incident in the ruins, but it had gotten worse when a delegation from Arn, a planet that had just recently made first contact, came on board of the Enterprise.

Actually, it may have gotten worse after Leonard had suggested Jim spent a free evening with Spock and 3-D chess so they could be alone instead of all three of them hanging out together, but Leonard tried to ignore that thought. He didn't really like to consider the option that he was to blame for the looks that had gradually turned into occasional smiles – yes smiles, he had actually caught that Vulcan smiling! – which had now gone back to nothing but a polite nod here and there and minimal eye-contact. 

Three weeks had passed between his discovery (i.e. the chat with Uhura) and the day he had first noticed the atmosphere between Jim and Spock to be, well, distanced, if not to say cold. And Leonard wondered whether the two of them had had a fight or major disagreement. Maybe, despite his own cluelessness, they had long ago pursued their mutual… attraction, bond, whatever, while he had sat there, wondering how he could weasel it out of Jim to tell him about it, because that's what friends do, right? He had even fretted a little and considered giving both Jim and Spock a proverbial shove but then decided it might be wiser not to get involved when not asked for it. 

It had been odd, his… interest in their well-being. Considering that he had never really liked the green-blooded hobgoblin much and also for the fact that Jim already seemed to spend much more time with the Vulcan than with him – not that he was jealous, not in _that_ way at least, but a part of him that he would never ever admit to publicly was a little scared his relevance as a friend in Jim's life might gradually fade. Nevertheless, that rather childish concern didn't change the fact that he wanted his friend to be happy. His friends, plural. Who was he kidding? Well, alright, maybe 'friend' was a little exaggerated, but he'd surely miss Spock if he wasn't around anymore. He rolled his eyes at himself at that thought. 

The trouble was he had no idea what exactly had been going on between them. Therefore, he logically (he really needed to stop thinking that word) couldn't provide any real help by subtly guiding them towards something. And he also couldn't simply ask because, knowing Spock he'd deny everything right from the start – not by plain lying but by some logical scheme of his to avoid a direct question – and knowing Jim he might get pissy like the whiny little brat he sometimes could be. Some dilemma that was! Leonard checked the mirror twice a day to see if he was already getting gray hair over the whole thing (and found one). 

Things had gotten really complicated when the Arners… Arnians – he simply couldn't remember what they were called – had joined them on the Enterprise, bringing with them the daughter of the Emperor: Milara. She was an exceptionally beautiful female with long, silvery-blonde hair, emerald green eyes and lips that even made Leonard think of one or two other acts they could perform aside from their main biological purpose. 

Naturally, Jim was all over her while Spock was glaring daggers at both of them, though Leonard was sure nobody but a few people on this ship that knew the Vulcan very well really noticed. 

The thing was, Vulcans – or Spock in particular – could claim they were all logical and completely free of emotions or at least their controlling over their actions all they want, but Leonard knew that was far from the truth. Those past few days Spock had been uncharacteristically huffy, more distanced than ever and what was worse of all: he didn't even _try_ to engage in any bickering-wars with him but simply excused himself or ended the conversation with a factual statement. He was no fun anymore, and Leonard could hardly blame him. 

So one evening, the one on which Spock had claimed he had a very important research project to finish with some of the new Ensigns while he should actually attend an informal dinner with Milara and her maid-servants, Leonard decided he was done being discreet about the whole business. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked Jim who stood by a table in the corner of the dining hall to refill his drink while their four guests were busy showing Scotty one of their native dances and complimenting him on his kilt. 

"Having another drink and trying not to crack up about Mr. Scott doing the _Kurango_. Why?" 

"I meant you and the princess," Leonard simply explained, not responding to Jim's playing dumb. 

"What about her?" Jim asked as he leaned against the wall, eyes practically undressing whatever thin layers of fabric covered Milara's exquisite body. When she smiled at him he raised his glass in a silent toast and grinned. 

"Well first of she's part of a diplomatic delegation and the daughter of an Emperor. You don't wanna open Pandora's box, do you? Who knows, maybe she's a sacred virgin consecrated to their primitive Gods or something." 

Jim gave a brief, high-pitched chuckle. "Bones, why so grumpy all the time? Cheer up once in a while, alright?" He said and patted Leonard's back, before he leaned in and whispered: "Besides, I checked protocol and apparently Arnian women, regardless of rank or class, choose their own mate. AND, before you say it, sex does not equal a proposal for marriage in their culture. Stop worrying." The captain turned and poured another ladle of the fruity Arnian cocktail into his glass. 

Leonard had decided he was done being discreet. "Uh huh. Good. What about Spock?" 

He watched Jim stiffen slightly for a second and could, even though they weren’t fully facing each other, see the younger man's eyes widen briefly before he shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "What about him?" 

"Well I don't know. You tell me." That had worked for Uhura. 

"I have noooo idea what you're talking about." 

Then he remembered that he also hadn't replied to that question when Uhura had asked it. "Okay Jim, let's stop beating about the bush, shall we?" he tried, a sudden wave of courage causing him to advance while the other half of him wanted to bite his tongue because this could end so, so badly. 

"I've been watching you and Spock for a while now; and while I may not be an expert on dating advice I'm also no fool. Even a blind man could see that there is or was something going on between the two of you." 

Jim stared at Leonard for a second or two and blinked, then he bowed his head to shake it and chuckled faintly before drowning the rest of his glass. "Oh man."

“I'm right, aren't I?”

“Yes, yes, there's definitely something going on,” Jim started sarcastically while Leonard hadn't even fully finished. “For example the fact that my first officer is missing out on this great party in favor of some experiment, and also that he's sulking because I beat him at chess. Neither of which is anything new to you,” he ended dismissively but with a slightly sympathetic smile on his lips. 

For a moment, Leonard had the sinking feeling that he had indeed made an utter fool of himself just now, acting like a freakin' agony aunt when Jim hadn't even asked for it. But the way that smile on his friend's features didn't fully reach his eyes, like he stepped from one foot onto the other or the way his shoulders had slightly slumped all were signs of nervousness and even embarrassment. He had been right from the start. 

"Well Jim, I probably shouldn't poke my nose in other people's business," he said and patted his friend's shoulder placably. "You're a grown-up, after all. You do what is best for you." 

As he left Jim standing there, Leonard hoped at least _some_ of what he had try to imply had sunken in. Though he really wasn't so sure about that.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC shorty (in which Bones has had enough of your crap, Jim)


End file.
